


Meeting the mother

by FangirlftShipper



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Nygmobblepot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: Oswald wants his boyfriend to meet his mother.Needless to say, Edward is terrified.





	Meeting the mother

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping the tradition of writing a short nygmobblepot one-shot after the finales i actually did something i liked so, this year, enjoy some fluff with a side of plot (but not really)

“I want you to meet my mother.”

Edward had been fearing those words for the last few months.

It’s not that he didn’t want to meet Gertrude Kapelput, he was actually quite interested in getting to know the woman who had raised his boyfriend. It was just that he was completely afraid of disappointing Oswald’s mother, what if she thought he wasn’t good enough for her son?

Knowing Oswald and how much he loved his mother, that would just be an absolute catastrophe.

“Your mother?” He asked, putting down the book on his lap and looking at Oswald with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

Luckily, the so called king of Gotham didn’t seem to notice that.

“Yes! She’s been dying to know the person who’s made me so... how did she call it... giggly, the person who’s made me so giggly for the past few months.”

That warmed Edwards’s chest, how could he refuse if Oswald was this excited about it?

“Well of course I would love to meet your mother, Oswald.”

The other boy lit up instantly.

“Oh, how wonderful! I’ll organize dinner in my childhood home, make sure she cooks all of her specialties.”

“Great.” Ed laughed tightly, millions of terrible outcomes dancing around his head.

Oswald kissed him fast before limping out of the room, already screaming for one of his assistants to get his mother on the phone.

* * *

 

A few days after the conversation and they were on their way to Oswald’s childhood home in a little neighborhood Edward wasn’t familiar with.

“So uhm, there’s something you should know before we go in.” Oswald fiddled with his cane, smiling nervously.

“What is it?”

“My mother... I think she believes you’re a girl.”

_Oh dear._

“She... believes I’m a girl.”

“Yes, she has been telling her friends that there’s a girl in my life that’s been making me more occupied and uhm... I guess I forgot to mention my partner’s gender.”

Edward was going to have a full on panic attack.

“Alright, well... maybe we should go and think about rescheduling the—“

“My beautiful boy!”

They both turned, Edward watching as a woman with white long hair ran to Oswald with open arms and a big smile.

Her style was quite unusual, and Ed was actually quite impressed by it since he remembered Oswald telling him about how his mother made all of her dresses herself. He could see where Oswald had gotten his fashion taste.

“Mother, it’s so good to see you.” Oswald eyes shined, Ed couldn’t help but ache for his mother’s approval when seeing just how much love Oswald really had for her.

It was very uncommon to see Oswald so relaxed and at ease, one of his mother’s hugs and he was smiling the biggest he had smiled since planting the idea of this meeting.

“Where is her?” Gertrude said excitedly in a whisper, looking around until her eyes stumbled in him.

_Oh dear indeed._

“Mother.” Oswald said, putting an arm on her back and looking at him, nervousness dancing around his eyes. “This is Edward Nygma, the man i love.”

He smiled, putting on as much charm as he could even though his insides were twisting with fear, taking her hand in his to leave a kiss on it.

“How wonderful to meet you.”

She stayed quiet for a little bit and Edward could swear his heart was going to fall if she didn’t break the silence.

 “Well, Oswald. You didn’t tell me you were dating such a charming young man! How polite and enchanting you are.” She exclaimed excitedly, eyes shiny and smile big.

He broke into a smile, letting her hug him and looking at Oswald, who had the most beautiful expression on his face.

“Please come in! I made some tea so we can chat while the food is in the oven.”

Gertrude turned to Oswald and kissed his forehead.

“I’m so glad you’re happy, my dear boy.”

And with that she walked into the house, leaving Oswald and Ed with warm hearts and wet eyes.

“I... I don’t know what to say.” Oswald quietly muttered, looking at the floor. “I knew she would love you as much as I do.”

Ed kissed his cheek and they walked into the house hand in hand, all worries thrown out of the window.

Later that evening when Gertrude asked about marriage and Oswald blushed, Edward knew this was the family he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! i thrive on reviews so please comment anything you'd like as long as it isn't rude :) request something in my tumblr if you'd like and good luck on surviving the hiatus!


End file.
